Can't Fight The Moonlight
by Stork101
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha is scratched by a werewolf? U gotta read to find out! please R&R!
1. chapter 1

Inu-wolf

Chapter #1 the beginning

On a full-mooned night, a boy with long silver white hair and ears on top of his head went to bed early that night to get rested for tomorrow's activities. They were going on a trip to Hollywood. But before the trip was about to start that morning. Something happened around 4 am in the morning. The full moon was out shining bright and the silver haired boy was still fast asleep but awoke to a crash from downstairs.

He got out of bed and went downstairs to investigate. What he found was horrible, he found his mother first, lying in a pool of her own blood. A big hole the size of bowl was in her stomach. He stopped dead in his tracks and bent down to check for a pulse. There was none. He almost broke down crying when he heard something else, it was grunting and growling.

It was coming from the living room. Did he dare go in there? No time to ponder, in he went and did not like what he saw, he saw his father fighting with two wolves. By the look of it, they weren't ordinary wolves. They stood on their hind legs like a human and the height of about 7 feet. He guessed they caught his scent, because they backed off from his father and advanced on him.

The bigger one was close enough to lick him if it wasn't a deadly situation. Before he could move out of the way, the things paw came out nowhere and clawed him in the abdomen. The impact sent him reeling into the wall face first then sliding down to the floor. The impact from the wall knocked him out. While his father fought for his life.

A little while later he woke to sunlight coming in the big bay window. He got up with a groan. Then felt his head. Just a little bump on his forehead. He took a few steps to get situated, but when he moved his torso a stab of pain shot up his body to his brain. He looked down at his abdomen and looked away in disgust because there were four scratches running down his chest. Then the memories came flooding back from last night. The dogs or wolves whatever animals were attacking his parents.

They must have left if they done their job but something were missing… His father! Last night he was trying to fight off the wolves. He started finding his dad. He didn't have to go far, because right in the middle of the living room floor was his father. His dad was on his stomach on the floor. He wasn't moving.

The boy bent down to turn him over but couldn't, he picked up the phone and called the police. The police came with the paramedics. The police asked questions about what happened. He answered them the best he could. He needed to see a doctor about his cuts. The paramedics checked and cleaned him up. After he got bandaged up, he went upstairs to his room to Pac some of his stuff because he wasn't going to stay here any longer. He was going to a hotel to stay until he can get back on his feet. The police didn't notice him leaving. When he got to his green beetle, pulled out his car keys and unlocked the doors, put the luggage in the back seat and got in the front behind the wheel. Turned the key in the ignition, the car stared with a soft purr.

He pulled out of the driveway and stepped on the gas and roared down the highway until he saw a hotel. He parked the car, got out and went inside. The clerk greeted him with a smile and said, "What can I do for you?"

"Um can I get a room for…Um I don't know how many nights or days or whatever."

"Okay it's about 8.00 a day."

" May I pay by credit card?"

"Sure"

He handed the clerk his visa masters credit card. When the clerk was done he handed the credit card back to the young man with a key for to unlock the door the # was 16.

"Are you okay finding the right door?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks" he headed out the door and had no problem finding door 16.

When he went in the room he was looking around when he noticed the window open he noticed that it was going to be cold tonight so he closed the window and decide to go to bed early and change his bandages. He took his shirt off and began to take off the bandages. He was shocked to find the scratches already healed. But there were scars instead.

He couldn't believe it; the wolves must have done something to him, to make him heal faster. He decided to leave it till morning, and then he'll think about it more in the morning. The boy climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

In the middle of the night, the full moon was at its highest peak. Something began to happen to the boy sleeping in the bed, suddenly sat up so fast that he could have gotten whiplash. He started to feel weird, his skin grew itchy, his gums ached and his bones felt like they were on fire. He fell off the bed and rolled right into the moonlight on the floor. The moon burned like a spotlight through the window.

His body twisted in pain. He couldn't breathe; vivid colors broke across his vision. " What's happening to me?" was his only reply to what was happening to him. He felt like every bone in his body was staring to crack and splinter, like some invisible vice was crushing them from the inside.

Then something broke inside his head, and the pain fell away, replaced with a warm, reckless ecstasy.

A part of him knew instinctively that it was wrong to feel this way that feeling so good could only come with some terrible price attached. It was like all his life he'd been peering out at the world through dirty glass and only now could he see it clearly-be fully apart of it. Sounds and scents sharpened and spun dizzily through his head every nerve in his body seemed to buzz with a life of its own. He heard a strange sound, half laughing-half roaring. Then he realized he was making the noise himself.

Hey peoples second story on the go. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2

A new start

It was 7:45 am when a raven-haired teenager, named kagome got out of bed and stretched. Her mornings were the same every day: 1.Get up, 2.Shower and dress 3.Eat breakfast and 4. Go to school. Kagome was pretty popular. She has many friends but her best friends were sango, miroku and shippo. She was a little late for first period because of her friends.

They were telling her to go out with hojo and she refused. She refused because hojo didn't suit her. He was a health nut and plus he liked kagome. She thought hojo was too much too handle.

But she'd like to find someone more her type. Kagome told her friends over and over again that hojo wasn't the right person for her, she needed someone that's gentle, not a health freak, not over protective and most certainly not Mr. Macho man all the time when he's not. That's the right guy for her. (Sorry peoples Inuyasha's not arrogant in this fanfic)

Kagome was in science when the principal walked in the classroom, with someone following behind her. The teacher noticed the interruption and stood to say: " let the principal have your undivided attention please"

The principal cleared her throat and started to talk to the class." we have a new student starting at … ummm I know the name of this school is. But how could have forgotten the name of this school? Well anyway he's starting at this school anyway so carry on with class"

The principal stepped out of the way of the new person the new person was trying to hind behind the principal but that was unsuccessful because the principal moved. Kagome got a good look at the guy that is standing there. She looked at him with fascination. She liked the way he looked, dressed and wore his hair; it was silvery-gray most his hair was covered by a baseball cap.

She would like to get to know him better. Plus she liked his shyness; it was a mystery for her to unfold.

"Well I'll leave you to it then" the principal walked out of the room. "So can you tell us about yourself?" asked the teacher. "Yeah my name is inuyasha, I moved here from L.A, I have a half-brother named shesshoumaru and I live by myself my parents died a few months ago. Plus I hope to graduate from this high school." The class applauded and the teacher stood up. "Inuyasha you may sit down so we can finish the lesson." Inuyasha took the only empty seat, beside kagome. When the lesson was taking place, kagome wrote a note to sango it said: hey sango I don't if this is too forward but do like the new guy?

Sango wrote back: I don't know, I think he's more your type than mine, I don't like the hair thing going on with him.

Kagome: I like the hair, I guess your right, the type thing he is my type. So should I write a note to him?

Sango: sure, I gotta listen to the teacher I'll give the notes to copy after class.

Kagome ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and wrote: hey what's up? I'm kagome. I was going to volunteer to show you around the school grounds, if that's okay. She folded the piece of paper and tossed it on inuyashas desk. Inuyasha was copying down the notes from the board. The piece of paper landed right in the middle of his notebook. He picked it up, unfolded it and began read it. when he was finished, he looked beside him to the right then the left, He spotted kagome she gave a wave to indicate that she wrote the note.

Inuyasha waved back and wrote a note back to her saying: sure, you can show me around the grounds. Shall we meet after class?

Kagome: sure um what subjects do you have?

Inuyasha: per1 history, per2 science, per3 art and per4 computer tech. Inuyasha passed the note back to kagome. She rote back quickly it said: OMG! You the same classes as me.

Inuyasha: awesome all I have to do to get to class is follow you… if that's okay 

Kagome: sure that's a ok. We'll talk more after class. They stopped the note passing and turned to listen to the teacher talk about the history of the shikon no tama.

Through class inuyasha thought about the girl he just met. She's beautiful, outgoing and ready to make new people. Inuyashas more the quite type. I'm glad I met a girl who doesn't look at me all the time during a date but then again I have to take her on a date first. Plus during class she hardly looked at me so that's shows a good sign.

I would like a girl who loves me for who I am and not just for my looks and plus I want a girl who- Inuyasha's thoughts were cut short due to the break bell ringing. Inuyasha closed his books with a heavy heart and put them in his backpack. Suddenly someone was standing in front of him

He looked up to find the girl he met during class what was her name…Ah kagome.

She was standing there waiting for him. " I guess you almost forgot about our little tour"

"Oh yeah" inuyasha gave a little smile. Kagome stepped back to let inuyasha get up out of his seat. She was showing inuyasha where to go in the school where he can go and can't go when the bell rang for class.

Kagome walked silently beside inuyasha on the way to class. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned to meet kagome's gaze. "What is it kagome?"

"Uhhh I was wondering if you'd like to join me and my friends for lunch?" Inuyasha thought about it and said

"sure"


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie #4

Chapter 4 new friends

I'm sorry that I haven't put that I didn't own the Inuyasha characters in my other chapters

And I do not have spelling problems but all the same no flames plz! Plus I type fast for your convience. And yes I have a grammar disability.

Inuyasha followed Kagome down the hallway to the caf. When they got there kagome ran ahead to meet up with her friends. Inuyasha tagged along behind her. "Hey kagome" said her best friend sango.

"What's up kagome?" miroku and shippo said at the same time.

"Oh nothing much, but I have a new person with me though." kagome said while stepping back and letting inuyasha come forward and introduce himself.

"Hi my name is inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you inuyasha I'm miroku."

"Sango"

And "shippo"

Inuyasha decided that he liked kagome's friends. They ate their lunch and talked.

' Think I will stay here' inuyasha thought smiling.

A few months pasted slowly but surely.

Inuyasha liked kagome that he thought to ask her out on a date. He was pondering this all the while he was walking in the halls on break. When he ran into the girl he wanted to see, kagome. "Uhhh kagome nice to see you uhhh… I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead inuyasha."

"Uhhh… will you go out with me?"

Kagome's face changed from a small smile to a big grin.

"Oh inuyasha I'd love to, where would want to go?"

'Umm I was thinking maybe a movie?"

"Sure 6:30 sound good?"

"Ok 6:30 then, see ya"

"See ya"

Kagome never felt so happy in her life school was almost over. Kagome couldn't wait to go home and get ready. Plus she had to tell sango. She ran off to her fourth period class.

When the bell rang for the end of school kagome ran home really fast, she had to get ready for her date with inuyasha. Wonder what movie they're going to see. Kagome went through her closet just trying to find something to wear.

After practically and hour an of looking for an outfit she picked a V-neck shirt with the V down low and it had dangly sleeves, a mini skirt with knee-high heeled boots to top off the outfit. She did her hair up and a touch of make-up. She was ready with 10 minutes to spare. Kagome sat for the remaining minutes until she heard a car honk.

She got up and looked out the front window she saw a green sports car and the driver was inuyasha. Kagome grabbed her purse, said good-bye to her mother and grandfather and headed out the door. Inuyasha got out of his car and opened the passenger door for her.

While kagome got in inuyasha said, "you look beautiful tonight kagome"

"Thanks" was her reply.

Inuyasha kept looking out the side window waiting for the moon to show itself, but it didn't.

"Would you like some music on?" Inuyasha asked kagome and kagome gave him a nod that meant yeah. He turned the radio on the song was 'change the world', kagome liked this song Inuyasha could tell by the way she was bouncing her head and tapping her foot in time to the music.

A few minutes pasted and a new song was playing on the radio when they got to the movie theatre. Inuyasha got out of the car first and helped kagome get out too. They went inside and found themselves in a whirlpool of people so they bought their tickets for the movie Harry potter and the goblet of fire. Inuyasha and kagome went into the place where they show the movie and couldn't pick where to sit. Kagome wanted to sit in the back meanwhile inuyasha wanted to sit in the front. But they ended up sitting in the middle. The movie began.

When the movie ended Inuyasha and kagome went back to inuyasha's house Inuyasha asked if she would want to walk to her house with him and she said yes. While they walked kagome thought about what happened that night, she didn't get to kiss inuyasha once that evening. 'Oh well there's always the next guy…' kagome didn't notice inuyasha looking around.

All of a sudden inuyasha grabbed kagome's hand and started running down the street. Kagome was surprised she managed to get out a "what's wrong?" inuyasha didn't give her and explanation to why they were running. He turned into a tiny alcove that was probably too small for them both. But they went in anyway, once they were inside. It was quiet at first until footsteps pounded down the sidewalk, and then two figures ran by.

"Why are they chasing you?" Inuyasha didn't want to tell her the truth that the people chasing him wanted to catch him for tests and research. So he made something up like: "they might be robbers or something"

"Oh"

Kagome wanted to know how he heard them coming if she didn't hear them. Plus he always wears a baseball cap. The space was very limited and kagome had to get comfortable.

"Are you almost done?" inuyasha asked.

"Yes"

Kagome closed her eyes, felt his chest brush her back. Then before she was even aware of what she was doing, she turned and wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body against his. She glanced up at him and boldly slipped her hands up his back. Kagome wasn't this bold before.

She wanted his kiss. If he pushed her away now, she didn't know what she'd do. But he smiled his arms encircled her. And his fingers brushed the bare skin that the dress didn't cover. He looked down at her taking his time and making her hungry with anticipation and then his lips touched hers, surprisingly soft and warm.

A jolt of pleasure rushed through her. She started to panic how could she be so brazen?

But his kiss, so slow and tender, made her forget her worries…

Hey peoples waz? By the way waz means what's up R&R PLZ! 


	4. Chapter 4

INU-WOLF Chapter 4

Kagome and Inuyasha made it to kagome's house when Inuyasha kissed kagome goodnight, they ended up getting into a concentrated kiss. Clouds cleared from the darkening sky and Inuyasha felt the moon on his back. He was enjoying the kiss but he had to get away from kagome before he changed into that despicable beast he had become to dislike so much. Kagome on the other hand was into the kiss that she didn't want to stop. It was getting late and Inuyasha abruptly pulled away.

"I have to leave."

Before kagome could say anything Inuyasha turned and walked away. He walked until he got around the corner and started running. The clouds were over the rising moon giving him time to get to safety of his apartment. While he ran he was thinking of how kagome was going to come to him in school on Monday to ask what happened that Friday night. He could picture it now, kagome walking up to him and asking about Friday night. Inuyasha erased the thought that was nagging at him.

'I have to get home' thought Inuyasha. 'The full moons out tonight.' Inuyasha looked at the sky daylight was falling fast beyond the horizon and night was fast approaching. He got into his apartment just time, when the moon came out from behind the clouds.

Inuyasha had put his bed in a dark corner of his room so the light of the moon couldn't touch him. He had realized that if he stayed out of the moons glowing rays of blue light, he was fine. He got dressed into his PJ's and got into bed and drifted off to sleep.

sorry its short!


	5. Chapter 5

INU-WOLF Chapter #5

The next morning Inuyasha finally realized that there was a cure for werewolf bites or scratches. He'd check at the library today but first he had to get dressed. It was one in the afternoon when Inuyasha headed out the door to go to the library. He was walking down the street when he looked to his left and saw a bookshop.

It looked dirty, old, and smaller than the other buildings, but at the same time the little bookshop looked fascinating. Inuyasha went inside a few mins passed for him to get used to the darkness of the store. Inuyasha looked for the topic of werewolves and few moments of looking he found a book that tells about werewolves. Inuyasha went to pay for the book at the counter.

When he finished paying for the book he stepped out of the gloom of the bookshop and in to the sunlight of Saturday.

Inuyasha turned to go home and he saw Kagome coming towards him.

She looked happy to see him.

"Hello Inuyasha." She said with a smile.

"Hey." Inuyasha replied.

"I was just taking a walk and I saw you, I wanted to talk to you about last night. Why did you leave so abruptly?"

Inuyasha had to think about how to answer her question. He couldn't tell her the real reason. So he said "I had to do my homework before it got more late last night."

Kagome didn't buy it. "But you have all weekend to do it." She had him there but he came back with a quick reply of "well I do it before the weekend so I can have sat and sun all to myself."

"Oh ok, well I gotta go meet Sango and" "see ya around"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Kagome stepped past Inuyasha and headed down the sidewalk in the opposite direction Inuyasha was going.

the next chapter will be longer


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Time to party!

After Kagome met Sango they talking about tonight. "So whatcha doing tonight Sango?"

"Oh nothing much" Sango replied with a shrug. Kagome thought for a moment then said. "There's this new club that opened up a few days ago, wanna go?"

"Sure what time?"

"Around seven?"

"ok I'll see you there, don't go in without me"

"I won't, I'll see you there"

Kagome walked with Sango until they got to Kagomes house.

"Bye"

"See ya"

When that night came kagome decided to wear a short skirt, a shirt that had flowing sleeves and platform boots that came up to her thighs she did up her hair up into a few clips and she was ready. Kagome waited for Sango. Around 8:10 Sango came and picked her up. They drove in silence. When they got to the club, they saw that it was a high-class bar with elegant people dressed in elegant clothing. Kagome and Sango had expected to be full of wild party animals (clubbers) and loud music. But the party animals were high-class and the loud music was classical.

Sango and kagome stared in silence, then Sango piped up and said " do you want to go to a real party?"

"Sure"

they got back in Sangos car and drove off. A few minutes later they were outside a building. "Vamp it up" Sango yelled as they neared the security guards standing in dim lighting at the doors of the club.

They paid admission and loud pop music hit them with a blast when they stepped through the doors. Kids danced wildly, swirling glow sticks, making purple, blue, and gold squiggles in the air. Then kagome saw Inuyasha, sandwiched between two girls kagome got a little jealous but controlled herself. They weren't officially together it was only one date. She turned back but Sango had left her and was talking to two guys near a corner roped off with Christmas garland and glow sticks.

"want to dance?" someone shouted from behind her. kagome spun around and stared up at Inuyasha. She tried to smile, but seeing him made her nervous to flirt. What was there about him that caused her to feel so good, yet so uncomfortable.

"You look hot tonight," he said above the music.

"You always do"

she licked her thumb and pressed it on her hip and made a hissing sound. She immediately felt stupid for the move and was glad it was too dark for him to see her blush.

The DJ put on another song and the music thumped through her. Suddenly, she didn't care how embarrassed she felt. She started dancing Inuyasha's eyes lingered on her, but instead of feeling upset by boldness, she was filled fiery anticipation.

She closed her eyes and let herself become lost in the song, enjoying the feel of her body moving so close to his. The music changed to a faster beat and everyone sang along. Kagome opened her eyes. Inuyasha brushed back her hair; then his hand slide around her, pulling her deeper into the crowd, glowsticks whirling around them. Inuyasha led kagome into the shadows where they could be alone. Kagome stared at him, loving the way he looked back at her.

"You're an incredible dancer," kagome said. He put his hands on her waist and eased her closer to him. "I love to dance"

so do you always hang out in the back at this club?" kagome asked. A slow, sultry smile stretched across his face. "Do you watch me there?" she felt her cheeks turn crimson. "Its okay. I watch you, he whispered, his breath warm and inviting. "Can I kiss you?"

She swallowed, her throat catching and couldn't find her voice. He laughed at her struggle. "I didn't think you'd have such a hard time saying yes after the way you attacked me Friday night."

"I didn't..." she started to protest, but his finger closed her lips. "I'm teasing" he took her hands and clasped them around his neck, then drew her tight against him. Her eyes closed, the wait was unbearable. At last his lips touched hers; the kiss was sweet and brief...

HEY peoples! Another chapter finally done I found my lost chapters YAY! You know the drill R&R! Plz


	7. Chapter 7

Inu-Wolf

Chapter 7

Captured

Inuyasha and kagome dropped Sango off at her house and they went for a walk around the neighborhood. They were walking down a lonely street when a black van with no license plates came up behind them. Men or women dressed in black grabbed Inuyasha and kagome, dragged them into the windowless van and drove off. In the van Inuyasha put up a real fight trying to save them both but they stuck a needle in his body, he fought no more. Kagome didn't put up much of a fight they tied her up and put a gag over her mouth so she couldn't yell out for help.

A while later they arrived to their destination. Inuyasha awoke to find himself being shook by kagome. He sat up a little straighter and looked around. The room looked like a basement the only window was behind him. He turned around and saw a guy with two really muscular beings on either side of him. And he began to speak. "Well you're finally awake I see. My names' Naraku, the reason why I brought you here is that I know what you are."

kagome didn't know what he was talking about, it showed on her face when she looked at him with pleading eyes. She was close to tears. Naraku turned to kagome and said "by the look on your face you don't know what animal this person turns into once or twice a month?" kagome shook her head "no? I see," naraku addressed thug two really muscular beings. Those two probably knew what to do, they went up to Inuyasha started to beat him.

Kagome shut her eyes because she couldn't do a thing to help him and she didn't want to watch. When she opened her eyes, she saw Inuyasha on his hands and knees. "Let me go, I have nothing against you." He croaked all fours. His bones were burning hot. His pores prickled with cold sweat. "You don't understand what you're doing." "Oh we understand perfectly of what we're doing Inuyasha-sama" naraku said with an evil smirk. Inuyasha staggered up on two feet and was knocked back down on the floor. He cried out, a guttural sound. A pressure filled Inuyasha's head. He started to shake as a deadly, exhilarating purpose took hold of him. It shook him by the spine, squeezed his insides to a pulp.

The thug standing on either side of naraku no longer scared him. They made him hungry, his saliva pooled out in a puddle in front of him. He laughed uncontrollably as he saw his nails growing longer, saw wiry hairs worm their way out of his skin. Kagome screamed and moved away very fast into a corner. The thugs backed up a little because of what they were up against. Inuyasha in wolf form rose up on all fours, shaking off the remains of his clothing.

Naraku had a quiet chuckle to himself and said "if you still have your human mind you will listen to what I have to say. At this facility there's a lab and we've been working on a formula that will over populate the world with werewolves and I need a guinea pig to test it out on." Suddenly there was a little beeping sound that came from narakus pants. He took the beeping thing out of his pocket it turned out to be his pager."Oh I've got to go now, another appointment to attend to buh-bye!"And with that naraku and his two thugs left.

Inuyashas nerves were still bangling when naraku left. Kagome wouldn't come near him, but stayed in the corner. After a while he changed back with the same feeling of changing to werewolf. He saw kagome still huddled in the corner, Inuyasha felt bad that he didn't tell her what he was. "I'm sorry" he shrugged. "I was going to tell you." Inuyasha started to move closer while kagome replied "when?" she asked "next year?!?" he was close enough to touch her. He brought his hand up and touched her cheek, his eyes suddenly serious "maybe"

Kagome caught her breath. His caress surprised her, and she felt suddenly shy. His hand slid down her neck to her shoulder, his fingers working the silky fabric of her shirt until his palm was against her skin, again sliding down her arm. She eased forward, her lips parting. When Inuyasha was about to kiss her the door to the prison they were in opened.

In came naraku "Hi it's me again just wanted to let you know that it won't be too much longer." And then he was gone. The feeling of passion was lost when naraku came in. After he left, Inuyasha started pacing back and forth, trying not to get angry. He stopped at the window "we've got to get out of here" he punched the window in frustration and accidently caught his knuckles on the metal frame. Pain scorched through him. His gasp of shock turned into a howl of anguish as he felt his bones begin to burn white hot.

They began to lengthen, crack and reform into lupin shape. Thick dark hair sprouted from every fellick. It felt like thousands of needles were pushing out of his skin, but as always, the agony was mixed with a delicious heady exhilaration. Now in its addictive thrall, Inuyasha found it hard to remember his reasons for resistance.

His senses reached their full capacity, nose twitching and eyes widening. Every smell grew stronger, every color brightened, he drooled blood as his gums ripped open by the extending of sharp, deadly teeth. His fingers grew thick and stubby; dagger-like claws extended from his bleeding nails. His running shoes split apart as his feet grew into monsterous paws.

The transformation complete, Inuyasha reared up, put his paws against the window and pushed. The glass shattered underneath his paws. Inuyasha (wolf form) climbed out of the window. Kagome grabbed clothes from the room and headed out the window. A few minutes later Inuyasha changed back to his original form. He changed into the clothes kagome brought with them when they escaped. They were walking down the street that kagomes house was on saying nothing. When kagome said "You should try not to change all the time ya know? And what do they want you for anyway?"

It took a few minutes before Inuyasha could answer. "For experiments because of what I am." "But isn't there a cure though?"

"I think there is" he answered, his hand working its way around to kagomes back, caressing her gently. He didn't want to share the weird cures with her. So he kept quiet. She stared at him wondering if she could depend on him. "I'm not using you," Inuyasha said abruptly, as if he understood her conflicting emotions better than she did herself.

"My feelings for you are real."

"I want to believe you," she whispered. His hand slid around her waist, and pulled her to him. But instead of resisting, she slid her hands over his chest and felt muscles underneath his sweatshirt. Enjoying the warmth of his body and the sweet ache rushing through her own. Her breath caught as a thought filled her mind. They were alone; her bed empty in her house. "You have to trust your heart," Inuyasha whispered nuzzling her ear. He cradled her face in his hands with a sweet look of longing. Her hands slipped around his waist, her body relishing his closeness. "Lets go inside the house" she murmured, surprising herself. Inuyasha searched her face. "I was afraid you'd be unforgiving," he murmured back. " for everything that had happened." "I'm glad you showed me" she said her voice barely audible. She didn't want to waste the moment with words. "Kiss me" she closed her eyes and then his lips were on hers soft and hesitating, making her yearn for more.

How do you guys like it? I haven't been on fanfiction in a while so here I am again. Please R&R!


End file.
